


Lion's Teeth

by AllTheFeels



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just Russ and Noodle talking about 2Doc, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, This isn't as dark as it sounds omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFeels/pseuds/AllTheFeels
Summary: "I've never understood why he stays," Noodle says one morning, legs stretched out on the table as she eats her cereal.Russel shrugs, eyeing her feet warily, "Feet down. The table's shitty enough as is."





	Lion's Teeth

"I've never understood why he stays," Noodle says one morning, legs stretched out on the table as she eats her cereal.

Russel shrugs, eyeing her feet warily, "Feet down. The table's shitty enough as is."

"Don't you ever wonder, though?" She rearranges herself, putting down the bowl of cereal and leaning forward, nearly whispering, "Murdoc treats him like shit most of the time, and he doesn't do anything about it, he just takes it!"

"It's a lot to explain," Russel sighs, grabbing a salt shaker and taking a sudden interest in it, "Some of it, you were too young to remember. Back then, you still had some memory problems, had a hard time holding on to things long-term. Most of it, none of us were around for. There's a reason _he's_  the way he is."

She rolls her eyes, grumbling into her cereal, "Whatever, I was a government project and I can handle my shit better than he can."

"Think about it this way," Russel puts his palms out, "Some people, like you, let go of their survival instincts. And some people," His voice drops, "Like Murdoc, they let it consume them. They either shut down, like 2D, or they decide never to be a victim again. And they become Murdoc."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tiniest of tiny drabbles, whoops!! Title nabbed from "Lion's Teeth" by The Mountain Goats, an amazing song about revenge and the effects (affects?) of child abuse. Come yell at me about Gorillaz @heckingod on twitter ^-^


End file.
